


Loving Kita Shinsuke

by RationalNumber



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RationalNumber/pseuds/RationalNumber
Summary: When phone calls turn to bantering and teasing, Aran takes a walk on memory lane, remembering the day he discovered his boyfriend’s eccentric kink.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123
Collections: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020





	Loving Kita Shinsuke

“Aran? Will you be coming over tonight?”

Kita Shinsuke’s voice was crisp against Aran’s ear. It was warm, unlike the snow-caked pavement and the frozen December air that pelted through his camo winter coat and white winter boots.

“I’m on my way baby.” He manages to say through his chattering teeth.

“I thought I told you to dress well for the winter season.”

“I am dressed well.”

“Describe it then,” Kita challenged, “Tell me what you’re wearing.”

Aran chuckled with his boyfriend’s grumping. He knew that a solitary winter coat and plain denim jeans was a suicidal act on winter, but to tell Kita that was another death he doesn’t want to experience.

“Clothes?” He whispers with a throaty chuckle.

“Just get in here the soonest, I’ll prepare you warm towels and soup.”

Aran nodded, warm towels and soup would be amazing. “I’ll see you soon baby.”

From the other line, Aran heard his man huff, “I told you to be more conscious about your health Aran.”

“I know, I’m sorry. Forgive me?”

For a man who was arguing with his boyfriend, Aran was feeling quite elated, the emotion tugging the corner of his lips upward. Six years of loving Kita Shinsuke has been a bliss for him. Mayhap it came with their shared maturity, they never really had big fights, just small squabbles here and there; Misunderstandings were something that they didn’t tolerate in their relationship.

Kita sighed, “I’m not angry with you Ojiro Aran.”

“I know you aren’t. You can’t.” Aran’s voice was wicked, teasing.

“Since when were you the one who does the teasing?” 

Aran chuckled, imagining Kita’s smooth cheeks flushed with color, “Hm… I wonder too as well?” He lied. Aran knew when the dynamics of their relationship took a rather odd turn.

Their relationship had just started then, somewhere in the middle of third year high school. Having joined the same club, being friends came natural considering they complemented each other well. Kita was caring, sweet—he was the maternal figure of the team while Aran balanced it out by being the sturdy mountain that the team could rely on.

Falling in love, however, was an entirely different story. It didn’t happen gradually, heck their teammates didn’t even anticipate that they would date, much like how they didn’t have an inkling of their feelings till they spilled it over one drunken night and came to a weird understanding that _yeah, I’m dating this guy_ the next.

When it became official however, Aran found that Kita wasn’t the calm and collected spirit that he was—The man was brazen, but he was sneaky about it. The conclusion came after the secret touches Kita gave him during practice, the casual hand holding inside his jacket pocket which intensified to butt groping, and the rashest one yet was the intentional finger graze on his clothed manhood. He had to rest his dick upwards ever since to avoid weird tents erecting from his sports trousers.

Aran tried to buffer his boyfriend’s rather eccentric way of displaying affection. It took all of him not to strip Kita naked every time he walks away after a rather low _shoulder bump_ to Aran’s abdomen, a wicked smile on his shimmering lips.

The final blow to Aran’s wavering patience eventually came one day. The prelude came in the form of a text message from Kita, saying that he needed tissues and was on the bathroom, undisposed. Being the good man that he was, he bought a pack of tissues and hurriedly went to the fifth-floor bathroom of their university.

Aran thought that Kita must have been dumping a big one, considering he chose the most secluded bathroom in the campus. 

“Kita? I brought the tissues.” 

Aran sniffed the surroundings, weirdly, there was no smell of manure. Was he vomiting?

“C-can you lock the door please?” Kita’s voice came out strangled, as if someone was choking him.

He obliged to his boyfriend’s request and locked the door with a click.

“It’s locked baby, should I just pass the tissues under the cubicle?”

What he got as an answer was the cubicle door swinging open, from it walked out Kita, naked from the waist down, a flushed expression on his face.

His throat closed on him as he ran out of words to describe the dripping mess that was Kita Shinsuke, butt dripping with transparent liquid which Aran prayed was lube, trickling all the way down to his thighs. His cock wasn’t exempted from the splash fest, its tip too dripping with seminal fluid.

“What have you been doing?” He managed to gasp.

“Aran…” Kita’s voice was silky and seductive; Aran’s patience was paper thin.

“Baby, get dressed.” His voice came out low, filled with warning.

Kita walked towards him, like a moth to a flame, his hips swaying to a hypnotic rhythm like Persian belly dancers. “Do you really want me dressed?” He giggled; his eyes drunk with lust.

No, Aran did in fact not want his boyfriend dressed. At least not until he was done loading Kita’s insides with his seed, not until his knees buckled from all the thrusting he was going to do. He wanted to break the man in front of him, to show him who was the authority in the relationship.

Kita leaned closer, tipping his toes to slot his lips in between Aran’s, igniting the ember inside their bodies into a roaring flame. The last of Aran’s mental restraints dissipated into thin air with the needy tongue that slid in him.

Touching Kita felt like a sin. The way his black and white locks slid between his fingers smoothly like the kiss they shared, or the skin that covered the mounds between the ring of muscle he wanted to plunge into was perfect, immaculate even.

Both of their hands were restless, Aran’s snaking under Kita’s dress shirt as the latter unbuckled his pants, palming his hard on, eliciting a groan from the former.

Aran pulled away from the kiss, allowing the both of them to feel their hot breaths against each other as they caught their breaths.

“Aran… In me, please. I prepared already.” Kita purred, nuzzling on Aran’s neck, planting kisses as he inhaled his boyfriend’s musk. 

Aran smirked. The sight of his boyfriend pleading for him, lips moist and parted, eyes glistening with unshed tears made his chest swell with pride. Kita Shinsuke, the calm and collected, team captain of the Inarizaki volleyball club was aching for him like a bitch— _My bitch,_ he thought.

It would be easy for both of them to give it to him then and there, but Aran figured he’d return the teasing to Kita. 

So, he shook his head, much to Kita’s disappointment.

“Baby please…” 

“No.”

“Why?”

Aran’s thumb softly traced Kita’s lips, leaving a smoldering heat on its wake, the touch travelled down to his chin, pulling him closer as Aran leaned to whisper, “Let’s put that pretty mouth of yours to good use first.”

Kita’s was brought to his knees with a single push from Aran, his knees hitting the cold tiled floor with a thud. He wasted no time pulling the articles of clothing down to brandish his boyfriend’s cock, its length spanning the entirety of his face, from hilt to tip.

Aran felt like melting when Kita put his cock on the warm insides of his mouth, creating a vacuum, as he bobbed up and down. His hands fisted behind Kita’s head as he rammed it to the hilt with one forceful thrust.

Kita’s eyes welled with tears as he felt Aran’s length carve a way through his throat, the muscles collapsing on the glans, making his boyfriend groan in pleasure. Kita leaned back, his boyfriend’s dick scratching the roof of his mouth before it fell off his oral cavity with a satisfying pop.

“God, you really give the best fellatios.” Aran said breathlessly.

“Will you fuck me now?”

Aran chuckled as he gently pulled Kita’s chin upwards for a kiss, “Does your mom know you’ve been kissing my cock with this pretty mouth?”

Kita smiled, “Would you like my mom to know?”

“I’d like your parents to know about us, babe.” Aran said as he turned Kita around, the latter facing the mirror as he propped his arms on the sink, “Minus the fucking of course, just the fact that I love you.”

Kita giggled with his boyfriend’s proposition. Aran was always the serious and affectionate one in their relationship. 

“Well, fuck me already so we can walk home together afterwards.”

Aran rested his length between Kita’s butt cheeks, grinding as he groped on both of the mounds like dough. Kita moaned as he met his boyfriend’s thrusts, painfully wishing the teasing would come to a stop.

Soon enough, Kita’s wish was fulfilled as Aran eased his dick inside his ring of throbbing flesh, his manhood fitting inside perfectly like a mold.

“God, you feel so good.” Aran moaned.

Kita felt his insides twist to a knot as Aran started thrusting in him, filling him completely with every plunge, his insides screaming for more every time he pulls out. 

The sound of skin slapping, and guttural moans reverberated within the walls of the comfort room. Each moan escaping each other’s throats an aphrodisiac that fuelled their bodies with more libido.

Aran’s hand loosened its grip on Kita’s waist as it traced his spine all the way up his nape where it caught some of the bottom’s locks and tugged hard, Kita’s body snapping back to form a beautiful arc of passion.

“Aran, I’m close…”Kita whimpered.

Aran didn’t respond as he focused on feeling Kita’s insides, his thrusts purposeful and aimed to the other’s prostate, groaning as his boyfriend’s insides gripped with every successful hit.

“Look at your face baby, does my cock feel good inside that your mouth is drabbling with your own spit?” Aran goaded, ultimately losing when a newfound tightness formed on Kita’s insides, almost making him come instantly.

“Fuck, do you like being looked at?” Aran gasped as he recovered with a series of hasty breaths, pushing Kita’s hips lower as he repositioned himself on a higher angle as he hammered on Kita.

With the pace they were going, it only took a few forceful thrusts to have Kita spasming all over as he emptied his balls on the bathroom floor, Aran coming a second after from Kita’s vise-like grip on his cock he thought it would be cut off.

“You’re lucky I bought three ply tissues.” Aran said, winded and exhausted.

Aran’s flashbacks melted away as Kita’s giggle came out with the distinguishable static from the phone speaker, dragging him back to his icy cold reality.

“I’m at your front door now.” Aran whispered against the phone.

The wooden door in front of him slid open as Kita assaulted him with an embrace.

“You’re warm, baby.” Aran said as he wrapped his arms around Kita, burying his face in his neck.

“Happy anniversary babe.” Kita said as he ran his hands along his boyfriend’s hair.

“Do you still have that mirror on your bedroom?” Aran teased.

“I’ve moved on from that kink, but I do have rope.” Kita giggled. 

Kita yelped in glee as Aran lifted him from the buttocks, his legs automatically encircling Aran’s hips as he marched inside. 

Kita Shinsuke changed with the seasons, but Aran Ojiro was a mountain, unmoving, constant, and strong. Besides that, he always loved surprises, most especially if it came from the warm man that was clinging on him like a monkey.

Seven years of surprises, yet Aran Ojiro was still smitten, and utterly, deeply in love with Kita Shinsuke.


End file.
